Nothing But Trouble
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: She was lost without him but what happens when he suddenly comes back into her life. Can things ever go back to the way they were? E/S Mature for later chapters.


The beginning is always the best place to begin. So much has happened since this has all began. It was like a wave that overtook me and dragged me to the bottom of an ocean, just waiting for something to eat me alive. Not necessarily a bad thing because I hadn't felt anything in years. I had always been of the mindset that feelings are exhausting. They are; that hasn't changed. In any case one needs to feel things to let yourself know that you are still alive. I had finally discovered that I wasn't dead, but enough. Let's get to the real story…

I haven't been alive for many years. I was just going through the motions of life without really feeling anything or even knowing that something mattered. I had closed myself off to everyone around me. To anyone who knew me I was the same woman I had always been, happy, bubbly, at times feisty, and full of life. I was the only one who knew the truth. I put up a good front to the outside world but I was so damn tired of pretending with everyone. I wanted to let go, show everyone that I wasn't alright; that I couldn't be strong forever after what had happened.

What had happened to me? Well that's something you'll find out later. I was suffocating; I could feel myself being pulled under, just like I was drowning. I didn't know if I had any fight in me left to claw my way back to the surface. I ran one of my hands up my neck and could feel my pulse ticking away just like a time bomb. At this moment in time I even encouraged death. I simply wanted to die so I could feel something.

I had to get away. The walls of my home were closing in around me. I started to panic. My rich brown eyes darted around my sitting room; it was as though something unforeseen was just waiting to attack me. I could feel it. My urge to run became stronger. Not only for myself because now I had a real fear that something was not quite right. I silently counted to ten and tried to regain whatever level of sanity I still had. When that didn't work I darted up the stairs to my bedroom. I quickly dressed in a white eyelet dress. I didn't bother to pick up a brush and comb it through my hair. I didn't care who saw the wreck I had become, nor did I slip any shoes on my feet.

Minutes later I was outside. _Now what?_ My mind screamed the question but I didn't have the answers. I didn't even try to find the answer. I was too frightened. For the first time in years I was feeling a real emotion and I had no idea how to stop it. I didn't know if I wanted to stop it. I knew…nothing. A Mack truck could run me over right now and I wasn't sure if I would even know it.

I walked towards the woods. Leaves rustled under my toes as the crisp cold air reached me. I must have walked for hours. It didn't feel like it but I knew it must have been. Time didn't matter. Time had no bearing on what I needed, for I still didn't know what that was. I suddenly stopped and sank to the ground, not even mindful that I was such a dirty mess that I blended in well with the darkness of the woods.

I was lost. In more ways than one. All at once the thoughts invaded my mind; everything that I had blocked out the last few years was back. I let the memories wash over me. I welcomed them. I could feel the pain. It had an inescapable hold on my heart; the grief, the overwhelming despair, all of it. As I remembered I saw his face; the one who I didn't want to be reminded of. His face brought back happier memories. He had always brought out my spunky and playful side. I knew I still had it in me. I just needed help to let it back out. I needed help, period.

The memory of the last time I was truly happy invaded my mind. I shook my head as though that would get rid of it. What a foolish thing to do. Instead I let it overtake me.

_His big hands cupped my face, a light shimmering in his intense blue eyes. A burning passion that I knew was all for me. His thumb brushed over my lip and I bit down on the pad of his thumb. I felt his soft flesh in between my teeth and gave a further playful nibble. He laughed. I loved the sound of his laughter. It wasn't often that I heard it so when I did, it did magical things to my insides. With his free hand he brushed back my hair and tangled his fist in it. Every movement of his was intense, passionate, and I was never wanting for excitement. Being with him was a constant thrill. I was convinced that there had never been a more perfect specimen on this earth than him. _

_His gaze never left mine. "You know how I feel about you." _

_I nodded. _

"_Even if I'm not able to speak the words yet, you know."_

_I took his finger out of my mouth and placed it directly over my heart. "You don't need to say it. I know all too well how you feel. I feel it in here." I moved his fingers and palm over my heart and his eyes darkened with an unexplained emotion for him. _

_He turned away suddenly and grabbed his black leather jacket, one of the staples of his wardrobe. "I'll be back, lover. I promise."_

_I believed him and knew that it was true. I watched him turn the doorknob and his big long strides carry him outside. _

_That was the last time I would ever see him._

The mere memory of that day and what I would discover only a few hours later had tears shimmering in my eyes. I tried to hold them back but I knew it would do no good. They escaped my eyes and fell down my cheeks. Silently. I didn't bother to brush them away; if only my pain could be brushed away as easily as a tear could.

There was a sudden movement behind the trees. I turned frantically towards them and a lump of fear caught in my throat. A figure was looming there; from what I could make of it a tall one at that. A man. My heart thudded painfully in my chest. Would this be my last moment of life? I couldn't help thinking it. That's what it felt like.

The figure moved closer. I could almost see him. I was rooted to the spot. Fear had crippled me. I couldn't move.

Suddenly he moved past the trees and I saw his face. The face I had yearned to see again for years.

He didn't come any closer and my mouth opened in a mixture of horror and shock but no sound came from me.

"Hello again, lover." His voice came out raspy as though he hadn't used it in a while.

I got up and moved slowly towards him. It seemed like it took a thousand years to reach him. I reached out to touch him. My fingers gently brushed his face. Cold but there was no doubting that he was still alive in the way that mattered.

"Eric," I whispered.

For he was Eric Northman and I was Sookie Stackhouse.

TBC

**A/N: Hey all! This will be the start of a new chapter series. I have many ideas rolling around in my head and this is going to be a long one and what I feel will be an interesting read. For all those who have stuck by me in my absence of updating you should know that **Let the Games Begin **and **Back Again** will be continued and should be updated again in the next coming weeks. If you're interested in reading more of this story leave me a little review. That's what makes it all worth it for me. **

**xoxo**


End file.
